Increasingly, digital image capture is being used to guide autonomous vehicle navigation systems. For example, an autonomous vehicle with an onboard image capture device can be configured to capture images of a surrounding physical environment that are then used to estimate a position and/or orientation of the autonomous vehicle within the physical environment. This process is generally referred to as visual odometry. An autonomous navigation system can then utilize these position and/or orientation estimates to guide the autonomous vehicle through the physical environment.